1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for estimating a product life, and more particularly to a method for estimating a fan life.
2. Related Art
In recent years, with the rapid progress of computer technology, the operating speed of the computer is continuously increased, and the heat generation rate of electronic elements in the computer also rises accordingly. In order to prevent the electronic elements in the computer from getting overheated to cause a temporary or permanent failure to the electronic elements, a heat dissipation module is placed in the computer in the prior art, so as to dissipate the heat generated by the electronic elements out of the computer.
In the electronic elements, a central processing unit (CPU) is a main heat generation source among the electronic elements of the computer. When the CPU is operating at a high speed, if the temperature of the CPU exceeds a normal working temperature range, an operation error may easily occur to the CPU, or the CPU is temporarily failed, resulting in a breakdown of the computer. In addition, when the temperature of the CPU far exceeds the normal working temperature range, transistors in the CPU may be easily damaged and cause permanent failure to the CPU.
Therefore, when the computers are manufactured, in order to ensure a normal operation of the heat dissipation module assembled in the computer within a warranty period, manufacturers of the computers need to accurately estimate a fan life in the heat dissipation modules.